O Última Abraço
by bymatt
Summary: Na pequena cidade de Serafina Correa, vivem 5 jovens amigos, que dividem desde pequenos momentos e lembranças, que agora parecem estar chegando ao fim. É com essa transição, do velhopara o novo, do ingênuo para o verdadeiro, do alegre para aquilo que real
1. Trailer

**Quando dois corações batem ao mesmo tempo...**

-Júlio, eu...eu...- Laura se inclinou, de maneira que sua boca ficou a poucos centímetros da de Júlio. Ele a olhou bem , via que o brilho do sol, que anunciava um dia quente de primavera tornava aquele momento mais do que único. Os dois fecharam os olhos, tentando se esconder dentro de si próprios, já que o nervosismo os preenchia de maneira que a qualquer momento, um poderia sair correndo.

**...pouco pode se fazer quando são separados...**

-Quer dizer que tudo isso que a gente viveu, tudo que a gente...que nós sonhamos...- Júlio olhava para Laura com certa repulsa. Não acreditava que a pessoa que mais amava poderia ter cometido tamanho erro.

-Nós não tinhamos nada! Eu...eu fui ingênua! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Laura, enquanto ela tentava se justificar. Sabia que no fundo não havia desculpas, tinha errado, e agora, a única pessoa que esperava amparo e carinho, lhe dava as costas.

-Burra! Isso que tu foi! Burra!

-Por favor, Júlio! Não me deixa!

**...pois um jamais vai aprender a bater longe do outro...**

Júlio estava sentado em um dos bancos da rodoviária. Ainda tinha esperanças de ver Laura correndo ao seu encontro, de abraça-la, tê-la nos braços, poder lhe beijar, leva-la junto. Ainda sentia o peso das últimas palavras ditas para Laura, e sentia vontade de desistir de tudo aquilo. Mas desistir de tudo, era como por fim a um sonho que construía desde pequeno, algo que junto de Laura, sempre fantasiara e inventara. O ônibus que lhe levaria para a capital estacionou no boxe 4, junto de uma pequena fila que já se formava para depositar as malas no bagageiro. Júlio deu uma última olhada para os lados, antes de se levantar e fazer parte da fila que já se movimentava.

**...não importa se são os amigos...**

-Larga essa vida, guri! A gente precisa se divertir! Tu fica com essa cara amarrada...não pode, não é meninas!

Júlio olhou serio para Laura, que virou o rosto antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Paola puxou a amiga pelo braço, e disse de maneira que ninguém, além das duas escutou:

-Tua decisão já esta feita. Não fica se machucando por dentro, ele vai perceber que te ama.

-Parô o momento deprê! Eu mais do que ninguém tenho motivos pra chorar, e tô inteira! Vamos, eu não quero começar a chorar!

Todos olharam para Camila. Viram que perto dela, seus problemas era insignificantes. Primeiro foi Laura que segurou forte a mão de Paola, que imitou o gesto com Marcelo, que já tinha havia dado as mãos para Camila e Júlio. Foi então que Júlio percebeu no olhar triste de Laura toda a sua redenção, o seu perdão, sua inocência. Estendeu a mão, que foi segurada como se fosse uma resposta de paz, uma frase que jamais conseguiria ser dita.

**...mas sim, o motivo pelo qual todos batem ao mesmo tempo...**

O Último Abraço

...porque um gesto, explica tudo o que seu coração não soube dizer...


	2. Talvez Amanhã

**101.Talvez Amanhã**

Não entendi porque, mas depois daquele dia, tudo começou a acontecer. Foi como estourar uma bomba, algo catastrófico, grandioso. Mas sem recentimentos. Afinal, tudo que passamos na vida, sempre tem uma razão. E acho que a nossa foi a lição que até hoje levamos, de alguma maneira. A amizade, o carinho, o respeito, e todos os outros adjetivos que vocês acharem, serão apropriados para toda uma vida ao lado dessas 5 pessoas.

Era noite, e já não fazia o mesmo frio de antes. Era começo de novembro, e a cidade já estava aguardando ansiosa pela festa de logo mais. Ok, nem toda a cidade, apenas os jovens, que como em todos os anos, organizavam festas próximas de suas formaturas, justamente para arrecadar dinheiro. Paola estava sentada em seu quarto desde às oito horas, arrumando ora os cabelos, ora retocava a maquiagem, mas mesmo já sendo quase dez horas, não havia colocado o vestido.

''Olha quem chegou!'' – Camila entrou no quarto como querendo fazer uma surpresa para Paola, mas fez com que ela levasse um susto e derrubasse o brilho que segurava.

''Guria, que susto!''

''Eu não acredito que tu não tá pronta ainda!''

''Tem certeza que a gente precisa ir nessa festa?''

''Paola, acorda! É a festa da nossa formatura, como que tu não vai! E outra: tu ainda não elogiou o meu vestido!''

''Eu preferia o amarelo né! Brincadeira!''

Camila atirou uma almofada em Paola, mais para acorda-la do que por brincadeira. Mas o que Camila não sabia, e ninguém na cidade, era que Paola tinha um certo "poder". Era algo que ainda não conseguia explicar, e quem sabe, por isso mesmo não falava para ninguém. Pressentia acontecimentos, tanto bons como ruins, e por muitas vezes, tentava não dar bola para os sinais. Mas quando algo acontecia, se sentia aflita e culpada, por não ter feito nada, mesmo sabendo.

''Bom, já que tu insiste...''

* * *

Se havia duas pessoas que não se desgrudavam naquela cidade, eram o Júlio e o Marcelo. Desde pequenos, um já sabia que seria amigo do outro, e quando trocaram as primeiras palavras, era como se já fossem amigos de longa data. Quem sabe os espiritas não responderiam essa minha pergunta? Mas nessa noite, onde tudo começou, os dois estavam envolvidos na festa desde muito cedo. De terno e engravatados, eles transitavam pelo salão, ajudando a pendurarem os balões pelas 8 colunas que sustentavam o salão paroquial.

''Marcelo, pensa bem. Tá chegando o fim do ano, toda essa confusão, e tu acha que...''

''Acho! Cara, ir para a capital, tentar a federal e tudo mais...nossa! Minha vida não é essa daqui! Eu preciso mais do que esse marasmo de cidade pequena. Isso enlouquece qualquer um!''

''Tá, eu sei. Mas aqui tu tem vida garantida! Tu pode fazer a faculdade aqui mesmo, e...''

''Tu tá é louco! Nem pensar! Já tá decidido! Em janeiro mesmo, me mando pra capital! E tu? Já pensou no que tu vai fazer?''

''Ainda não, mas tu sabe como eu sou, mudo de opinião a qualquer momento. Mas acho que hoje tu podias resolver um problema com a Paola, né?''

''Ai, ai. Cara, seguinte: tava pensando nisso mesmo, tô indo embora mesmo, e acho que nem rola eu querer ficar com a menina.''

''Mas...''

''Antes que tu diga qualquer coisa, eu estou com medo que dê certo. Se eu me apaixono por ela, não vou conseguir ir embora...não depois de...''

''Então, guri. Deixa de ser zonzo, fica aqui, quem sabe mais tarde tu e ela se mudam juntos pra capital? Não seria bem melhor?''

''Ela nunca iria pra capital, a vida dela é aqui.''

''A tua também...''

''Júlio, antes que eu me irrite, vamos encerrar por aqui!''

* * *

Paola e Camila, devidamente vestidas e maquiadas, buscaram Laura, a pé, em sua casa.

''Gurias.'' – Camila abriu a bolsa e tirou uma fita durex – ''Porque que isso não funciona mais?''

''Mila, pra que tu trouxe isso!'' – Paola olhou para Laura, que só agora percebia o que a amiga segurava nas mãos.

''Meu pai me disse que usava durex pra tirar cravo do nariz! Mas comigo, não tá funcionando!''

''Ai, guria! Deixa de ser zonza! É noite, uma festa dessas, ninguém vai ver um cravo teu!''

''Ai, Laura! Tu só diz isso por que é quase certo que tu não vai passar essa noite sozinha...eu ainda tenho que batalhar muito pra conseguir alguma coisa com o Marcelo.''

''Já te falei: eu falo com ele!''

''Odeio essas coisas arranjadas. E tu, Paola? Não concorda comigo?''

Paola tentava sempre evitar comentar, quando o assunto era Marcelo, com Camila. Não que odiasse a idéia, muito pelo contrário, gostava dos dois amigos, e só queria a felicidade de ambos, mas não conseguia ser cínica: era apaixonada por Marcelo. Não era por muito tempo, quem sabe poderia ser momentâneo, mas o que sentia naquele instante era o que valia, e sabia que qualquer palavra poderia estragar sua amizade com Camila.

''Se tu gosta dele, tem que investir de uma vez.''

''Viu, Camilinha, corre logo! E outra, o que quê a Paola tem?''

''Ai, não sei Laura! Ela nem queria vir pra festa!''

''Porquê?''

''Ai, não sei... ''– Paola pensou numa desculpa rápida- ''Não tô muito confiante nessa noite.''

* * *

Os bailes de formatura de Serafina Corrêa eram bastante famosos, como já comentei antes. Muita gente de fora, de outras pequenas cidades, ou ate mesmo da capital, e que tinham parentes ou amigos vivendo na cidade, davam um jeito de vir para o baile. Era impressionante como enchia, e logo, dava mais trabalho para os formandos, mas também, mais dinheiro para a viagem que sempre faziam após o termino das aulas.

Quando Camila entrou no enorme salão decorado, a primeira pessoa que viu, foi Marcelo. Mesmo envolvido com algumas ordens de ultima hora, não deixou de cumprimenta-la e nem mesmo de dar atenção para Paola, que o cumprimentou da maneira mais rápida que pode, tentando transparecer qualquer sentimento.

''Celo, tu viu o Júlio?''

''Laura, eu vi ele zanzando pelo palco. Sobe lá.''

''Paola, vem comigo?''

Sem poder dizer nada, ela acompanhou Laura até a frente da enorme cortina, que escondia todo o palco. Dando uma espiada, as duas puderam ver a hora em que Júlio testava um dos microfones, batendo de vez em quando com o indicador no aparelho.

''Ei!''

''Laura! Paola! Só um pouquinho.'' – Júlio conversou com outro guri, e saiu correndo em direção das duas. –'' E ai? Preparadas para criarem bolhas nos pés?''

''Bom, se depender da Paola, ela vai embora antes da uma.''

''Tá brincando? Por quê?''

''Júlio, Laura''. – Paola se aproximou dos dois, de maneira que apenas eles pudessem escutar o que iria tentar explicar. - ''Eu tô sentindo algo pesado, sabe? Como se alguma coisa muito...muito triste fosse acontecer.''

''Cruzes, guria. Tu dormiu mal?''

''Não, Laura. Olha, quer saber? Esquece...eu vou ali tomar alguma coisa. Já volto.''

Paola saiu de perto dos amigos, e ao invés de se dirigir para o bar, foi até o pequeno jardim do clube. Precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco, sentar-se e pensar. Mesmo que aquela sensação não tivesse lhe deixado, sentiu como se algo a estivesse inibindo, como se alguém a estivesse...

''Da próxima vez, eu organizo a festa ao ar livre.''

''Marcelo! Nossa, que susto...''

''Posso saber o que tu tens? Não adianta falar "nada", eu vi nos teus olhos quando tu chegou, que alguma coisa aconteceu. Anda, me diz.'' – Quando ele sentou ao seu lado, Paola olhou para todos os lados, com medo de que Camila os vissem ali.

''Bom, ai...é uma coisa ruim, e...''

''Eu já posso imaginar. É tanta coisa acabando, e tanta coisa nova na espreita, que eu também fico meio louco, as vezes.''

''Marcelo, posso ser sincera contigo? Por que dessa viagem?''

''Mais outro...só vocês que querem continuar aqui nessa cidade, sem perspectiva nenhuma, sem pretensão, sem ganância! As vezes, essas coisas pesam na nossa vida.''

''Pesam mesmo. Por isso que a gente opta pelo caminho mais fácil, tu não acha? Pára, guri. Pensa. Muita gente aqui vai sentir a tua falta.''

''Tu vai sentir?''

Marcelo olhou fundo nos olhos de Paola, quando ela tentou esconder o nervosismo que a pergunta fez no seu interior. Era visível como os dois estavam tensos, querendo dizer algo a mais do que aquelas simples palavras de amizade.

''Muita.''

De impulso, Marcelo inclinou-se para perto de Paola, que colou seus lábios aos dele, se dando um beijo longo e demorado, sob o céu carregado de estrelas, de uma noite de novembro que estava apenas começando.

Ouvindo: Maybe Tomorrow - Stereophonics


	3. O Presságio

Eram umas três e pouco da madrugada quando Camila resolveu tomar uma iniciativa. Ao seu lado, Paola de braços cruzados e olhar fixo para o chão, como se estivesse se concentrando em algum ponto imaginário da ponta do seu sapato.

"Paola, eu vou lá. "

Vendo que não teve resposta, Camila virou-se para amiga, e percebeu o grau de atenção que esta lhe dava.

"Paola! Acorda! Tu tava prestando atenção? "

"Uh? Que tu ia? Sim..ai, desculpa."

"Ainda bem que eu tenho paciência...tava falando do Marcelo! Será que eu vou lá falar com ele?"

"Mas o certo não era ele chegar?"

Paola olhou para Marcelo, que conversava com Júlio, perto dos banheiros. Agora estava em uma enrascada. Fazia pouco tempo que havia deixado o jardim do clube, depois de ter combinado com Marcelo para que ele não contasse para ninguém sobre aquilo.

"Mas por quê? Tu não tá afim de mim?"

"Estou. Eu só não quero falatório de ninguém. Vamos deixar assim, por enquanto"

Agora, Camila lhe pedia conselhos sobre a sua relação com Marcelo. Mentia descaradamente para os dois, sentia-se como se não prestasse, fosse algo sujo, sem dignidade. Olhou para os lados: se fugi-se, daria falatórios para mais de uma semana, se ficasse, continuaria com aquela farsa, que a cada palavra, lhe puxava para mais fundo da lama. E contar a verdade? Estava longe dos seus planos.

" Bom.Vai. Acho que chegou a tua hora." – foram suas ultimas e surpreendentes palavras.

* * *

"Vai com calma, Felipe." – Laura segurou a mão do guri, que já lhe havia arregaçado o vestido. – "Eu também quero, mas vamos por partes." 

"Ai, Laurinha. Tu não faz idéia de como eu tava com vontade de te ver."

"Quem manda morar na capital? "

"Dá graças a Deus que meu primo mora aqui."

Laura sempre ficava com esse primo do Marcelo, Felipe, que morava na capital, mas sempre que podia, vinha passar os finais de semana na casa do primo. Os dois se conheciam ha mais ou menos uns dois anos, e nunca tinham passado dos tais "limites".

" O que tu acha de nós fazermos aqui?"

" Ai, guri. Aqui? Assim?"

"Qual o problema, todo mundo tá na festa, ninguém vai vir aqui nos jardins."

"Gente que queira transar, vai."

"Tá! Mas a gente tá escondidos, nem tem como nos ver"

Laura olhou para Felipe. Era impossível negar a atração que sentia por ele, e sabia que o desejo era reciproco. Deu-lhe um beijo longo e apaixonado, e encostou sua boca no ouvido de Felipe.

"Ok"

* * *

"Júlio, não olha pra pessoa quando eu te falar o que eu te contar!" 

"Ok, Marcelo. O que quê foi?"

"Eu fiquei com a Paola."

Júlio arregalou os olhos.

"Cara, eu não acredito! E então? Ela te convenceu a ficar na cidade?"

"Não! Mesmo por que, eu acho que pra ela não passou de um beijo."

"Como assim?"

"Tá, foi tudo perfeito. O beijo, o momento, o céu, sem ninguém atrapalhando...mas quando eu pensei que nós fossemos entrar na festa juntos, ela me diz que não, era melhor não dar bandeira por enquanto, que não era pra eu contar para ninguém!"

"Ué, que estranho..."

"E agora tá lá, sentada faz mais de hora ao lado da Camila. Me diz? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Depois mulher vem falar que não é estranha..."

"Tá, senhor dramático. Cada um tem seu tempo, vai ver o dela é assim."

"Tomara. Mudando de assunto. Viu a Laura e o meu primo zanzando por aí?"

"Não...faz muito tempo que eu não os vejo. Será que foram pra casa?"

"Dúvido! Devem tá se atracando pelos cantos."

Com a última frase de Marcelo, Júlio sentiu algo que há muito tempo não mexia com ele daquela maneira. Era como se estivesse com raiva de alguém, como se quisesse bater em alguma pessoa, em alguma coisa. Estava tão impaciente que resolveu, sem mesmo avisar Marcelo, tomar alguma coisa no bar. Precisava se acalmar.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol já anunciavam mais um dia de céu claro. Lado a lado, andavam Camila que tentava tirar mais do que monossílabas de Marcelo, que a toda hora perguntava para Paola por que daquele desanimo, já que a guria andava praticamente se arrastando. No outro lado, Júlio segurava Laura, temendo que ela, bêbada e faladora, fizesse mais estardalhaços. 

" Marcelo, deixa a Paola. Hoje ela não tá nos melhores dias...e me conta. O que tu vai fazer na capital?"

"Ainda não sei, já te falei umas dez vezes só hoje."

Mas antes que pudesse fazer outra pergunta para Marcelo, Camila foi interrompida pelo grito assustado de Laura.

"Meu príncipe!" –Ela apontava para um homem a cavalo, que provavelmente ia para a Lavoura, região vizinha da cidade aonde trabalhavam muitos dos habitantes.

"Laura, fica quieta"

"Júlio, tu não esta entendendo! Meu sonho sempre foi um homem chegar a cavalo, branco! Ouviu? Branco!"

"Tá, Laura. Esse é o sonho de todas as mulheres, mas vê se para de gritar." – Júlio olhou para Marcelo e disse – " Eu vou leva-la para casa. Tudo bem?"

"Não, eu quero andar de cavalo! Ei! Volta aqui."

"Laura...por favor." –Júlio segurou seus ombros e foi conduzindo-a pelas ruas até chegarem a frente de sua casa. Os dois eram vizinhos, conheciam-se desde pequenos, e por isso mesmo, Júlio ficou meio intimidado em chegar na casa dos pais de Laura, com ela naquele estado. Poderiam pensar que ele estava envolvido, ou algo pior.

"Vamos ali pra casa. Vou te dar um café, comer alguma coisa..."

Laura apenas deixou-se levar. Estava cansada, confusa e amedrontada. Havia transado com Felipe, mas sem nenhuma prevenção, e só de pensar no pior, lhe dava um forte aperto no coração. Melhor mesmo, era esperar.

"Nossa, isso aqui tá muito doce!"

"E tu esperava o quê? Vem, vamos ali pra varanda." – Júlio esperou Laura sentar para arrumar um cobertor que tinha buscado no seu quarto. – " Então, como foi a noite com o Felipe?"

"Boa...mas a gente nem tá mais assim...sabe?"

"Tento entender...então tá sozinha?"

"É..."

Júlio não deixou pra outro momento, foi chegando perto do rosto de Laura, e viu que ela aprovava a aproximação, pois se desenvincilhava de tudo que pudesse atrapalhar.

"Júlio! Júlio!" – um grito vindo da esquina, fez os dois ficarem atentos. Paola corria apressada, em direção a casa de Júlio, com um pavor no rosto que fez tanto Júlio quanto Laura se levantarem em alerta – " A mãe da Camila! Ela...ela tá morta!"

Ouvindo: Eve, The Apple of My Eye - Bell X1


	4. Ela Não Vai Morrer

Os três caminhavam a longos passos pelo corredor do único hospital da cidade. À frente, ia Paola, acompanhada de Júlio e Laura, que pouco conseguiram, ao longo do caminho até ali, tirar alguma informação desta. Paola balançava a cabeça sempre que lhes perguntavam algo, e respondia:

"É tudo minha culpa."

Andaram mais um pouco, e viraram a esquerda, seguindo até o final do corredor, aonde avistaram Camila. Sentada na beira de uma poltrona, a amiga não notou quando os três se aproximaram, já que beirava um quadro de total espanto.

"Camila." – Laura foi a primeira a se abraçar na amiga, que continuo rígida e olhando para o mesmo ponto. – "Amiga, sou eu. Fala comigo."

Camila virou-se para Laura. Seus olhos ainda eram como de alguém que tivesse levado algum susto. Mas antes que qualquer outra pergunta tivesse sido feita, Laura foi surpreendida pelo abraço da amiga, que a puxou para si, pousando sua testa no ombro da amiga, que passou suas mãos pelos seus cabelos quando escutou o choro sofrido de Camila.

"Paola, aonde esta o Marcelo?"

"Ele..." – Paola tomou fôlego. Parecia que tudo girava a sua volta, que não tinha forças para dizer mais uma palavra se quer. Então era isso. Todo aquele mau pressagio, aquele sentimento ruim, pesando no ar. Em pensar que poderia ter feito alguma coisa, mas o quê? E essa duvida a deixava ainda mais nervosa, com mais raiva de si mesma, e mais amedrontada com esses tais poderes que possuía. – " Júlio, o Marcelo ficou em casa. Acabei acompanhando a Camila até em casa, por que eu...eu sentia que alguma coisa não ia bem. Que eu precisava acompanha-la. E olha o que..."

"Paola" – Júlio ficou na frente da amiga, de uma maneira que Laura e Camila não a pudessem ver, nem mesmo ouvir. – " Não chora aqui. Vamos até o refeitório. Lá a gente conversa melhor e chama o Marcelo."- Júlio abraçou Paola e guiou-a até o elevador.

* * *

"Camila, me escuta." – Laura segurou os ombros da amiga, de uma maneira que pode observar o rosto inchado e avermelhado dela. – "Me conta o que aconteceu." 

Camila abriu a boca para falar, mas ao invés de palavras, saíram alguns gruídos até que, depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu falar, entre um soluço e outro.

"Eu cheguei em casa com a Paola, e meu pai tava na sala. Ele me olhou e disse pra eu me arrumar, que minha mãe tava no hospital, e..."

"Como assim? Ela morreu de quê?"

"Morreu? Quem falou que ela morreu? Laura, vocês tão escondendo alguma coisa de mim? É isso?"

"Calma, Mila. A Paola que falou isso, mas a gente não sabe de nada. Me explica, porque que ela tá internada?"

"Parece que ela desmaiou, se sentiu mal, algo do tipo. Mas eu tô com medo, Laura...muito medo."

"Ai, guria. Espera um pouquinho. Quer dizer que todo esse escândalo é por nada? Só por causa de um desmaio?"

"Não é só um desmaio! Há tempos ela reclamava de dores pelo corpo, não conseguia comer, se sentia fraca...eu via os olhares do meu pai quando ela se queixava. Sei que ele, ou quem sabe eles, tão me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sei!"

"Aonde tá teu pai agora?"

"Acho que ele tá cuidando da mãe. É o mínimo que ele pode tá fazendo, tu não acha?"

O pai de Camila era um dos médicos da cidade, e cuidava praticamente de todas as famílias de nome e importância. Bastante conhecido pelos serviços do pai, que veio morar na pequena Serafina Corrêa em busca de um emprego para sustentar a família de cinco filhos, encontrando ali um povoado novo e sem nenhum tipo de assistência médica.

* * *

A garçonete de uniforme bege e avental branco, chegou na mesa de Júlio e Paola instantes depois que os dois se sentaram. 

"Dois cafés." – Júlio esperou a garçonete sair, para se levantar e ir até um telefone ligar para Marcelo. Paola brincava com os dois polegares, apoiando os braços na mesa, fazendo-os girar entre si. Quando o amigo voltou, ela ainda se entretinha com a brincadeira improvisada. – "Então é isso. A mãe dela tá internada e tu chega gritando que ela tá morta?"

"Júlio, eu tava tão assustada que..."

"Que assustou todo mundo. E que história é essa que a culpa é tua? Por acaso...por acaso tu tá pensando que aquele lance todo de mau estar, era na verdade, um aviso que a mãe da Camila ia baixar hospital?"

"Júlio, eu não sei. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, e eu já to ficando assustada."

"Eu não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas. Desmaios acontecem sempre, não é?"

"Claro, é a coisa mais comum que pode acontecer mesmo" – Paola lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, que foi facilmente compreendido.

"Ok, é estranho mesmo. Mas também, vai saber como a mãe dela estava, se não teve um dia puxado, ou se não tinha brigado com o tio Luís?"

O café chegou em xícaras brancas, de onde o liquido escuro fumegava, dando ao ambiente daquela manhã ensolarada de domingo, um ar mais aconchegante e acolhedor.

"Não, não pode ser isso. A Mila já me tinha dito umas vezes que a mãe dela vivia reclamando de dores pelo corpo, que tinha dias que ela não comia, e só queria ficar deitada. Não é normal, e essas coisas que eu sinto..."

"Pára de se culpar, Paola. Ninguém podia prever uma coisa dessas. Pode ser estranho, eu sei, mas que também não é algo tão anormal assim, convenhamos. Acho até que pode ser anemia."

"É...seria bom mesmo que eu pudesse acreditar nisso."

"O Marcelo chegou. Ei!"

Marcelo tinha ainda na cara os traços de cansaço, fazendo um enorme esforço para manter os olhos abertos. Chegou na mesa, e cumprimentou Paola, com um beijo na bochecha, e esperou Júlio se levantar para cumprimenta-lo com um leve tapa nas costas.

"Bom..." – Júlio lançou um olhar nervoso para Marcelo. Não sabia se o que iria fazer era certo, mas não custava tentar. Era a chance do melhor amigo. – " Eu vou lá ver como estão as duas, e vocês, tratem de se acordar."

Júlio ainda virou-se na porta do refeitório, e viu Marcelo fazendo um pedido para a mesma garçonete que antes pedira um café. Os dois se olharam, e Júlio, temendo qualquer reação desnecessária do amigo, tratou de sair logo.

"Então, como ela esta?"

"A mãe dela tá só internada. A Mila só chora."

"Menos mal..." – Marcelo reparou em Paola. Ela não o encarava, evitava algum cruzar de olhares, qualquer coisa que pudesse faze-la conversar ou dar importância para sua presença ali. Era como se ele fosse um estorvo ali, algo sem valor, ou que tivesse feito algo imoral. – "O que eu fiz?"

"Oi!" – Paola olhou-o rapidamente, mas temendo qualquer tipo de olhares, fixou-se em um ponto no chão do lugar.

"Eu não entendo. Há poucas horas a gente tava junto, nos beijamos, aproveitamos praticamente a noite toda juntos, e depois tu começa a querer guardar segredo, porque ninguém pode saber, e não sei mais o que. Pô, eu te curto faz muito tempo e..."

Antes que ele falasse mais alguma palavra, Paola levantou-se e saiu correndo do refeitório. Sem pensar muito, Marcelo foi atras dela, e conseguiu segura-la pelo braço, antes que entrasse no elevador. Ele a colocou contra a parede, encurralando-a de qualquer forma.

"Paola, me escuta. Eu te curto faz tempo, mais de dois anos. Já pensei até em ficar se a gente namorasse...não tô entendendo essa tua reação! O que aconteceu?"

Paola encolheu-se nos seus próprios braços, e de qualquer maneira, não encarava Marcelo. Depois de alguns instantes começou um choro silencioso, de maneira que as lagrimas caiam grossas no chão do hospital.

"Paola! Fala alguma coisa!"

Aproveitando o braço frouxo de Marcelo, ela desvencilhou-se daquele cerco, e saiu correndo até chegar no elevador do final do corredor, que fechou antes que Marcelo conseguisse passar por um grupo de médicos que trancaram todo o corredor.

* * *

Camila, Laura e Júlio, sentados lado a lado, viram quando o pai de Camila, o Dr.Luis, saiu de um dos quartos no final do corredor. Laura e Júlio se entreolharam, não sabiam qual seria a reação da amiga, que até o momento não parara de falar na demora do pai em dar alguma noticia, por menor que fosse. 

"Oi tio Luís, como tá a tia?"

"Oi Laura, Júlio...eu posso falar com a minha filha a sós?"

Camila levantou-se. Caminhou até o pai, e com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, encarou-o

"Pode falar. Com eles não tem segredo nenhum."

"Ok. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iam saber..." – Luís se posicionou de maneira que fechou um circulo com os outros três. – " Não é nada fácil o que eu vou dizer, mas todos nós podemos superar isso da melhor maneira. E vou tentar ser o mais sincero possível. Ela tá com câncer, e não sei quais são as chances dela, e nem o tempo que resta. Só sei que tudo depende dela, e o quanto será nossa atenção com ela."

Camila encarou o pai pela ultima vez. Viu os amigos ali, e até mesmo Paola que chega aos largos passos, depois que avistara o pai de Camila ali. Caminhou até a porta do quarto de onde o pai saíra fazia instantes, e olhou para os outros que apenas a observavam. Girou a maçaneta e viu que Paola e Laura estavam ao seu lado, depois de terem corrido até aonde a amiga estava. As encarou, e disse, antes de fechar a porta deixando-as no lado de fora.

"Ela não vai morrer."

Ouvindo: In The Deep - Bird York


	5. Um Novo Amor

Na segunda-feira, o dia amanheceu claro e bonito, prometendo uma bela semana de sol e calor. Por uma das ruas da pequena Serafina Corrêa, uma bicicleta andava rente ao meio fio da calçada, evitando dessa maneira atrapalhar os pedestres.

Foi quando ele viu Laura e parou, freiando a bicicleta com o pé esquerdo em cima da calçada. Naquela manhã, ou seria em todas, ela sorria mesmo não querendo parecer feliz, andava como se estivesse em um céu, e que todos a sua volta estavam ali para admira-la. Não, não tinha nada de esnobe em seu jeito, mas algo magistral, que a elevava a um patamar que Júlio pensou nunca conseguir atingir.

"Oi"

"Júlio, que bom que tu me achou."

"Queria rodar um pouco mais antes de chegar no colégio."

"É, eu também preferi sair mais cedo, sabe como é, meu pai andou brigando com a minha irmã mais uma vez e..."

"E te usou como exemplo, ela ficou brava e piorou o clima."

"Exatamente. Sabe, nem sei mais o que fazer."

"Eu sei, tá afim de uma volta na praça? A gente pode matar o primeiro, se tu quiser, claro."

"Nossa, é tudo que eu queria mas..."

"Mas nada, a gente tá no final do ano, não tem mais nada!"

Laura olhou para Júlio e sorriu. Se ele pudesse, largava a bicicleta e lhe beijaria agora mesmo. Se ela pudesse, lhe abraçaria e contaria o real motivo de não ter dormido a noite toda e ter saído antes dos pais acordarem.

* * *

Paola olhava apreensiva para a porta da sala de aula. Nem Laura e nem Júlio chegaram, e faltava pouco mais de 5 minutos para começar o primeiro período. Provavelmente Camila não iria na aula, já que a amiga conseguira dormir apenas na noite do domingo. Foi quando levou um susto, que logo foi percebido por Marcelo, que chegara na porta no instante momento que Paola cuidava-a.

Ele passou por ela, colocou a mochila em cima de uma classe atras dela, e sentou-se. Não queria mais aquele nervosismo entre os dois, e muito menos mais ficar sem respostas dela, enquanto estivesse falando. O professor de geografia entrou na sala, disse que iria apenas fechar as notas com os alunos em particular, e que por hoje, seria isso.

Depois das instruções, Paola sentiu algo encostar em seu ombro esquerdo, e virou-se. Viu apenas uma caneta, com um pedaço dobrado de papel na ponta. Pegou-a e abriu o bilhete, que dizia:

"Tu ainda não me respondeu"

Paola abaixou o papel, e pensou em responder, mas não queria continuar a trocar bilhetinhos. Respirou fundo e virou-se.

"Que pergunta tu me fez?"

"Se tu aceitava namorar comigo..."

"Marcelo, a gente não pode namorar..."

"Mas porquê? Me dá um bom motivo, só um. Sabe, eu achei que tu realmente gostasse de mim. Pelo menos foi o que eu senti no sábado."

"Eu não posso. Não agora que a Camila tá precisando de mim, que tu tá definindo teu futuro...eu não quero ser um motivo pra depois tu se arrepender de não ter ido pra capital, ficar me colocando a culpa se algo der errado."

"Mas eu não vou." - Marcelo exaltou-se, segurando com as duas mãos, as mãos de Paola, que olhou o gesto com lagrimas nos olhos. – "Se tu disser que me ama, eu largo toda essa bobagem de cidade grande. O que é uma vida inteira sem um amor?"

Paola encarou Marcelo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela, não naquele momento, com a mãe de Camila no hospital. Se a amiga não estivesse passando por aquela situação, quem sabe se conversando, não faria a amiga entender e tudo estaria bem.

"Não dá..." – Paola levantou-se e caminhando, saiu da sala. Foi até o banheiro, fechou a porta, sentou-se sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, e chorou como uma criança.

* * *

"Sabe Júlio, eu tava pensando: o que tu vai fazer depois que acabar o colégio?"

"Ainda não sei. Quem sabe algum curso técnico...ou faculdade em Passo Fundo."

"Daí tu moraria lá?"

"Mas voltaria todos os fim-de-semana. Não gosto de cidade grande, tu sabe."

"O ruim daqui, é que não tem uma faculdade né. Ou tu faz um curso técnico, ou abre uma loja."

"E tu?"

"Também não sei, mas não sei mesmo."

Os dois pararam numa carroçinha de pipoca, que sempre ficava estacionada na frente da prefeitura. Júlio pagou os dois saquinhos e foram caminhando até sentarem-se em um banco próximo da gruta de Nossa Senhora.

"Coitada da Mila, a Paola me ligou ontem quase meia-noite, dizendo que ela tinha recém saído da casa dela."

"Não vamos falar disso agora. Eu não queria relembrar todo o péssimo domingo que nós tivemos."

"Ok, senhor sensível. Falaremos do que, então?"

"Sobre nós."

Júlio lutava consigo mesmo por dentro, tentando vencer a timidez, e tudo aquilo que ainda o mantinha preso a expor seus sentimentos para Laura. Ousou uma aproximação, que ela, mesmo lutando consigo mesma também, deixou acontecer.

"Júlio, eu...eu..." - Laura se inclinou, de maneira que sua boca ficou a poucos centímetros da de Júlio. Ele a olhou bem , via que o brilho do sol, que anunciava um dia quente de primavera tornava aquele momento mais do que único. Os dois fecharam os olhos, tentando se esconder dentro de si próprios, já que o nervosismo os preenchia de maneira que a qualquer momento, um poderia sair correndo.

Foi então que o primeiro beijo aconteceu.

Ouvindo: Brighter Than Sunshine - Aqualung

* * *

"Amiga...como tu tá?" – Paola vinha direto da escola, com a mochila ainda nas costas, ao encontro de Camila, que já estava no hospital desde cedo. – "Eu fui até a tua casa, e tava tudo fechado."

"Eu durmi até umas quatro e pouco da manhã. Não agüentei e vim pra cá."

"Mas...tu já comeu alguma coisa?"

"Fui tomar café com o meu pai, agora a pouco...sabe como é vida de médico, ele só consegui folga as onze e pouco. E o colégio?"

"Nada demais. Só estão fechando as notas, daí a gente vai na aula mais a passeio mesmo."

"E o Marcelo?"

Paola viu como os olhos da amiga brilharam. Respirou fundo antes de continuar o assunto.

"Foi só ele na aula. O Júlio e a Laura nem deram sinal."

"Tu acha...bem...é meio ridículo o que eu vou te perguntar agora, mas tu acha errado se eu continuar tentando com o Marcelo, mesmo que minha mãe esteja internada?"

"Olha, Mila...tu que sabe. Mas acho que não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra."

Sem saber o porque, Paola sentiu que não deveria estar ali. Hesitou por alguns instantes, procurando alguma desculpa que servisse.

"Mila, tenho que ir agora."

"Mesmo? Eu não queria ficar sozinha, tu pode voltar de tarde?"

"Sim, mas eu preciso ir. Beijo."

Paola deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Camila, e saiu a passos largos até conseguir pegar o elevador. Deu uma ultima olhada para o corredor, e via a amiga sentada na ponta da poltrona, olhos baixos e uma expressão indiferente no rosto. Foi quando as portas começaram a fechar que viu Marcelo chegar, e sem percebe-la, caminhar até o encontro de Camila.

"Marcelo, eu acabei de perguntar por ti, pela Paola."

Como se ele trouxesse luz, e iluminasse toda a escuridão que ela se encontrava, Camila não teve como conter o abraço que deu em Marcelo. Pego de surpresa, ele pouco fez no inicio para retribuir o gesto, mas a seguir, envolveu em seus braços, dando uma certa confiança em Camila.

"Então, como tá a tia?"

"Ela tá ainda sobre os efeitos de uns remédios...mas me conta, como andam as coisas, a aula, o pessoal?"

"Ah, vão todos bem...tu sabe se a Paola vai voltar?"

"A Paola? Não, ela disse que tinha que ir pra casa as pressas. Só falto cair de tão rápida que ela foi. Porque esse interesse todo nela?"

"Tsc, nenhum. Mas me fala." - Marcelo sentou-se no sofá. Perdeu todas as forças para correr atras de Paola. Antes de ir para casa, deu uma passada na casa de Paola, e vendo que ela não estava, deduziu que tinha ido visitar Camila no hospital. Camila falava sem parar, em alguns planos para rever todos os amigos, aquele hospital, dizia ela, estava deixando-a perturbada. – "Realmente, todo mundo tá preocupado contigo."

"É mesmo? Que amor que vocês são...ainda mais tu."

Marcelo cuidou o olhar de Camila. Agora entendia tudo, estava mais do que claro porque Paola hesitava tanto ter qualquer coisa com ele. Não podia perder nenhum minuto.

"Aonde tu vai, Marcelo?"

"Preciso ir, Mila. Tenho que ir resolver alguns problemas..."

"Mas tu volta?"

"Mais tarde."

Marcelo saiu correndo pelo hospital, e antes de levar qualquer advertência, optou pelas escadas. Ele só pensava numa coisa: Paola só podia estar brincando.


	6. As Razões do Coração

Júlio escorou a bicicleta na mureta, em frente à casa de Laura. Também ajeitou-se como pode, sentando-se no pequeno muro e observando toda a rua, até que ela aparecesse. Não queria pensar muito naquilo, mas era inevitável: estava com Laura. Era tão bom pensar que havia alguém para amar, alguém que o amasse. Poderia ser muita precipitação sua, mas sabia que longe do verbo amar, não estava os sentimentos dos dois. O dia mais uma vez amanhecera ensolarado, e já começava a dar indícios que os verões intensos estavam por vir.

Foi quando avistou de longe, Marcelo. O amigo andava meio fora de orbita, de cabeça baixa, como se pensasse muito. Vendo que nenhum gesto resolveria, Júlio gritou o nome do amigo, que logo atravessara a rua.

"Então, cara. Porque não foi na aula?"

"Depois de conto. Agora não é seguro..."

"Vai dizer que tu ficou com a Laurinha?"

"Sim. Mas depois te conto, tudo. Agora, quero saber tu e a Paola."

Marcelo respirou fundo. – "Não deu em nada, cara! Aquele papo de se abrir, não esconder nenhum sentimento, parece que mulher não gosta."

"Impossível, e..."

"Celo!" – Laura fechou a porta e passou por Júlio, dando um abraço no amigo. Olhou para Júlio e não soube como agir na frente do outro. Apenas sorriu e disse – "Vamos?"

Os três andaram lado a lado duas quadras até que na última esquina antes de virar a direita e chegar no colégio, viram Paola atravessando a faixa contraria.

"Vocês podem indo, eu quero falar com a Paola." – Marcelo já ia se distanciando, quando Laura chamou Paola, que virou-se para o lado de onde viera o grito. Marcelo não teve outra escolha se não voltar aos outros dois, que em seguida, cumprimentavam-na.

"Então, Paola. Como tá a Mila?"

Laura fez a pergunta e ao mesmo tempo apoiou-se em um dos braços que Júlio conduzia a bicicleta. Reparando no gesto um pouco "ousado" para o momento, desfazendo-se rapidamente de seu braço.

"Ela foi pra casa logo depois das 9 da noite. Gente, ela tá um caco, vocês precisam ver."

"E o que a gente pode fazer pra ajuda-la?"

"Olha Júlio, eu pensei em passar lá agora. O pai dela provavelmente já saiu de casa, e ela não deve ter acordado ainda."

"E matar o primeiro?"

"Até parece que a gente anda tendo muita aula, Júlio." – Laura passou a mão em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os de maneira que Júlio nem se incomodou em arrumar.

Marcelo olhou de soslaio para Paola, que na mesma hora virou o rosto. Se ele soubesse quanto ela havia chorado na noite passada, e o quanto tinha sofrido para negar para si mesma todas as coisas que havia ouvido da sua boca, jamais ele a encararia com aqueles olhos sentenciosos.

* * *

Caminharam até a casa de Camila, que ficava algumas ruas depois do colégio. Quando chegaram lá, viram que a casa estava aberta, mas o carro do Dr. Luis não estava na garagem, que ficava ao lado da enorme casa de dois pisos. Atravessando a casa pelo lado de fora, chegaram até a porta dos fundos, que dava na lavanderia toda branca e amarela clara, aonde também era o escritório de contabilidade da irmã mais velha de Camila, Cíntia.

"Cíntia...Cíntia..." – Laura bateu na porta duas vezes até que girou a maçaneta, e foi surpreendida pela empregada da casa, Maria, tirando pó de alguns livros que faziam parte de uma pequena estante ao lado da mesa do escritório.

"Laurinha, querida. A Cíntia foi no hospital, e a Mila tá dormindo."

"Ai Maria, a gente imaginava."

"Vocês também vieram!"- disse Maria vendo quando os outros três entraram na pequena peça - " Que amores, a Mila ia ficar muito contente de saber que vocês vieram visitar ela. Sabe..." – Maria colocou os livros que segurava em cima da mesa, e limpou as mão no avental branco que estava amarrada na cintura, dando toda a atenção para os amigos que já ocupavam a pequena peça. – " O Dr. Luis preferiu que a Camila faltasse as aulas, pelo menos nessa semana. Ela anda tão tristinha, não come direito, dorme pouco. Eu entendo né, deve ser um horror mesmo passar por uma situação dessas, mas eu não quero ter que visitar a guria no hospital também!"

" Ela tá precisando se animar, mesmo. Mas fazer o que, também?"

"Já sei, Júlio!" – Laura andou mais uns passos e parou na frente de Maria. – "Maria, tu nos empresta tua cozinha? Só por essa manhã?"

"Ai, guria! Aquilo tá uma zona! Ninguém tem mais horário pra comer nessa casa. Mas o que tu quer na cozinha uma hora dessas?"

"Fazer uma surpresinha pra Mila. Mas tu precisa nos emprestar a tua cozinha."

"Ai, vai lá, também. Só não reparem na bagunça."

"Agora me diz, o que a gente vai fazer aqui?" – Paola andou até a porta que ligava a cozinha e o corredor do primeiro andar, cuidando para fechar a porta, como se Camila estivesse dormindo naquela peça.

"Nós vamos preparar um café da manhã pra Mila. Sabe, eu quero uma coisa bem americana, com suco de..." – Laura olhou para a fruteira, no centro da pequena mesa de madeira de quatro lugares, e percebeu que haviam apenas algumas bananas. – " Batida de banana, café, pãezinhos frescos, sei lá."

"E a aula?"

"Ai Júlio!" – Laura e os outros riram, vendo que ele apenas brincava. Logo em seguida, ela abria as gavetas, portas dos armários e geladeira, para ver o que precisavam.

"Laurinha, a dispensa tá vazia!" – Maria entrou na cozinha segurando um balde e um rodo, mas logo abriu a porta que antes Paola havia fechado. – "O Dr. Luís não faz comprar há muito tempo. É uma pena."

"Sem problemas, Maria. Júlio, vai com o Marcelo na padaria e trás alguns pãezinhos, docinhos, essas coisas que a gente adora. Eu e a Paola vamos arrumando a mesa lá da piscina."

"E quem vai pagar tudo?"

"Júlio, faz o que eu to te pedindo...coloca na minha conta."

* * *

Laura abriu a geladeira e colocou um litro de leite para ferver no fogão, enquanto Paola abria outra caixa para fazer a batida de banana.

"Então Laura, não tem nada pra me contar?"

A amiga primeiro olhou de soslaio para a outra, que já descascava uma banana para colocar dentro do copo do liqüidificador. Laura largou o fósforo que usara em cima da mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa redonda que Paola fazia a batida.

"Eu e o Júlio estamosnos conhecendo..."

"Não acredito! Eu nunca poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas..."

"Porquê? Tu acha que a gente não combina!"

"Olhando agora, vocês têm tudo pra dar certo. Mas é que antes, nem passava pela minha cabeça uma coisa dessas."

"Mas vamos com calma, né. Ontem foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Mas eu sinto que dessa vez é diferente. E eu não to afim de deixar passar essa chance. Sério, devo tá meio precipitada pelo que eu vou te falar, mas eu moveria céus e terras pra ficar com ele."

"Mesmo uma amizade?"

"Nossa, nunca. Acho que daí eu já teria um bom senso, sabe. Paola, o que quê foi?"

Paola havia abaixado a cabeça, e apoiado as duas mãos na borda da mão, fazendo com que seus cabelos escondessem seu rosto. Só pensa em não chorar ali, na frente de Laura, ou teria que contar tudo para a amiga. Segurou a respiração por 10 segundos, e levantou a cabeça decidida. – "Nada, fiquei feliz em escutar isso." – e ensaiou um sorriso que pouco convenceu Laura, que só não retrucou, porque se esquecera do leite no fogo.

* * *

"E ela saiu correndo?"

"Júlio, o pior de tudo: a Camila gosta de mim. E eu tô achando que é por isso que a Paola não quer ficar comigo."

"Não...a Camila apaixonada por ti? Será?"

"Claro, tudo faz sentido! E a Paola sendo melhor amiga dela, jamais me namoraria, tá entendendo?"

"Marcelo, eu duvido muito. Sério, a Mila com tantos problemas, ia ter tempo de dar em cima de ti! Não mesmo."

"Bom, só tem um jeito de saber."

"Qual?" – Júlio foi surpreendido com Marcelo, que lhe entregou todas as sacolas que carregava, e aproveitou que Maria abrira a porta da frente da casa para limpar a pequena área, para entrar.

* * *

Camila dormia de bruços, com os cabelos amarrados e um pouco destapada pelas cobertas. Marcelo entrou pé ante pé, fechou a porta e deu um beijo na face descoberta da amiga, que acordou um pouco em seguida, quando ele além do beijo, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Celo..." – Mila espreguiçou-se na cama, e puxou as cobertas um pouco para cima, tapando o busto. – "O que tu veio fazer aqui?"

"Saber como tu tava... e se tu não tá afim de tomar um café da manhã."

"Nossa, não esperava tanta cerimonia. Só me dá um tempo, pra eu me vestir."

Marcelo deu outro beijo na testa de Camila, que abriu um largo sorriso, pulando da cama em seguida que ele fechou a porta, para que ela se arrumar.

Enquanto a esperava do outro lado da porta, Marcelo arquitetava seu plano. Se tudo desse certo, ficaria com Paola até o final da semana, e provaria para ela que com o amor não se brincava. Ouviu o barulho da porta, e viu quando Camila saiu de dentro do quarto, impecavelmente vestida, e sorrindo muito. Não pensando duas vezes, ele a puxou para si, e lhe deu um beijo forte e demorado, na boca. Ela se entregou por inteira, ajudando-o ainda mais no seu plano.

* * *

Paola voltou correndo de dentro da casa, com uma cara mais assustada do que feliz. Laura e Júlio viram suas expressões, mas antes de qualquer comentário, viram Camila e Marcelo parados na porta da área de serviço, que ligava ao pátio.

"Nossa, vocês prepararam tudo isso pra mim? Eu nem tenho como agradecer, gente! Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida. E sem vocês, eu nem sei como eu ia agüentar essa barra."

"Tá, amiga."- Laura, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Camila, que segurou Paola pela mão, e a fez sinal para sentar-se ao seu lado. – "Vamos esquecer tudo por hoje."

Ouvindo: Cannonball - Damien Rice


	7. A Notícia

Quando o sinal bateu para a troca de períodos, Júlio e Marcelo saíram na frente do resto da sala, já que teriam que, antes de ir para o ginásio, largar o retroprojetor na sala de disciplina.

"Viu a Mila, cara. Veio até na aula, hoje, nem acredito..." – Marcelo mais disse isso, como uma maneira de amenizar o peso que sentia. Depois do café da manhã no outro dia, foi para casa feliz, mas algumas horas passadas, começou a raciocinar na encrenca em que se metera. Sentia que Camila realmente gostava dele mais do que um simples amigos.

"Em compensação, a Paola faltou, né. Achei meio estranho."

Marcelo permaneceu em silencio. Como se tivesse acertado a charada, Júlio retrucou:

"Fala, Marcelo. O que aconteceu dessa vez?"

"Nada...bom, eu..."

"Eu o quê? Brigou com a Paola?"

"Não, nada a ver com ela. Nem com a ausência dela, que eu também to estranhando."

"Então no que tu te meteu dessa vez?"

"Bom...ontem quando eu larguei as compras contigo, eu fui acordar a Mila, e...e fiquei com ela."

"Não acredito, Marcelo! Como tu conseguiu ser tão burro, ehn?"

"Porquê? Eu tava afim de...tá, tá, eu pensei em ficar com ela, pra ver se ela realmente gostava de mim. Mas, meu medo se confirmou: ela gosta de mim, mesmo."

"E agora, guri? Vai fazer o quê? Não dá pra simplesmente romper com ela, agora. Se a Paola realmente gosta de ti, e abriu mão desse namoro pela Camila, tu tá mais enrascado do que eu imaginava!"

"E agora, meu? Faço o quê?"

"Tua única salvação é contar toda a verdade pra Camila...ou continuar enganando a pobre coitada! Como que tu não pensou nas conseqüências? E a mãe dela internada, olha a barra que ela tá passando...puts!"

"Tá bom, tá bom...eu vou acabar tudo. Ela tem que entender...mas e a Paola?"

"Bem feito, se tivesse pensando melhor, podia ter falado com teus amigos, que iriam conversar com a Mila, e fazer ela entender que tu e a Paola se gostavam. Agora, ou tu reza pra mãe dela se recuperar, ou pra ela acabar contigo."

Marcelo e Júlio entraram na sala, e largaram os materiais em cima da mesa. Júlio percebeu o nervosismo do amigo. O que ele tinha feito estava longe de ter seu apoiado, mas se sentia na obrigação de ajudar o amigo a sair daquela situação. Bateu de leve nas suas costas e completou:

"Só tu mesmo, Celo."

* * *

Laura e Camila andavam lado a lado pelos jardins do colégio Nossa Senhora da Conceição.

"É tão bom tá de volta. Realmente, eu precisava sair de casa."

"É...Mas, Mila, tu ainda não me contou o motivo da tua alegria tão repentina. Até apareceu no colégio."

"Ai, Laurinha, eu e o Marcelo finalmente ficamos!"

"Não acredito! Quando isso? Depois que a gente saiu?"

"Não! Guria, ele me acordou, esperou eu me vestir, e quando eu sai do quarto, não deu nem tempo de desligar a luz ou sei lá, o quê!"

"E o Júlio não me disse nada!"

"Acho que ele nem deve saber, ainda. Mas agora que os dois saíram juntos, não tenho dúvida que ele vai saber de tudo!"

"Que estranho, né. Do nada ele vem e fica contigo. Com toda a convicção que tu não ia revidar. Será que o Júlio falou alguma coisa pra ele?"

"Só se tu contou, né! Mas eu to achando que foi a Paola. Aquela danada!"

"Pior! Deve ser ela mesma! Aproveitou que tu não vinha mais na aula, e conversou com ele. Só pode ter sido isso!"

Antes mesmo das duas entrarem pela porta principal do ginásio, um dos funcionários do colégio chegou correndo e chamou por Camila, que virou-se rapidamente:

"Camila? Teu pai ligou, disse que é pra tu ires até o hospital."

Como se molhada por um balde de água fria, Camila segurou-se nos dois braços de Laura, que abraçou a amiga.

"Ai, Laura."

Grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, molhando os ombros de Laura, que acariciava os cabelos da amiga. O funcionário, um pouco perplexo com a cena, virou-se e seguiu seu caminho até a escola, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas no pátio.

* * *

Laura sentou-se na sala de espera do hospital. Folheava algumas revistas a toa, enquanto esperava receber noticias da amiga que sumira pela ultima porta do corredor. Distraída das revistas, viu quando Clarice, uma ex colega sua, passar pela recepção.

"Clarice! Oi!"

"Laura, quanto tempo, né. E ai? Como tu tá? E aquela turma?"

"Nossa, estão todos bem. E tu mulher, sumiu todo esse ano. Nunca mais soubemos noticias tuas."

Clarice abaixou a cabeça. Respirou fundo, e quase gaguejando disse:

"Eu...olha, Laura, não comenta pra ninguém. Sempre confiei em ti. Eu fiquei gravida."

"Não!" – Laura segurou a boca com as duas mãos, evitando mais constrangimento. Segurou a antiga amiga pelos braços e a levou até os sofás da sala de espera.

"Sim. Foi tudo tão rápido, e meus pais me obrigaram a ir morar com a minha tia na capital. Não queriam que ninguém soubesse, que seria um escândalo."

"E o Régis?"

"Ele tá bem. A gente se ligou esses dias. Ele vive agora em Passo Fundo, faz faculdade lá, e todo mês me manda um dinheiro. A gente vai morar junto, agora."

"E o que tu tá fazendo aqui no hospital?"

"Uma tia minha tá hospitalizada, um acidente de carro..."

"Ah, sei...semana passada né."

"Isso, bom, eu vou indo. Deixei a Isa com a mãe. Elas não se dão muito bem...sabe como é, minha mãe ainda não aceitou bem a idéia de ser avó."

"Uhn...bom, então vai lá." – Laura beijou a amiga na bochecha esquerda, e sentou-se novamente. Viu quando ela virou a esquerda, e também viu, mas quando ela ainda estava na recepção, conversando com Clarice, tudo aquilo que lhe afligia por viver aquela situação. Laura tremeu. Levantou-se e foi até uma mesinha da sala de espera se servir de café. Quando colocava açúcar, chegaram Marcelo e Júlio.

"Nossa, pensei que vocês não vinham."

"Se alguém nos tivesse avisado." – Júlio foi até Laura, e lhe deu um selinho, que a deixou meio encabulada, já que fora a primeira vez que se beijavam em publico. – "Como ela tá?"

"Não sei. A gente chegou aqui, o pai dela nem parecia nervoso, pediu que ela o acompanhasse, e sumiram."

"Nossa, vim o mais rápido que pude." – dobrando os joelhos e apoiando as mãos neles, Paola chegara quase sem fôlego na sala de espera. Olhou para todos, viu Marcelo, e tratou logo de não lhe dar qualquer chances de fazer alguma pergunta para ela. – "Como ela tá?"

"A gente não sabe, mas..." – Marcelo caminhou ate Paola, para cumprimenta-la com um beijo, mas ela, fugindo de qualquer contato físico ou verbal com ele, caminhou até a mesinha. – "Porque tu faltou a aula?"

"Não tava me sentindo bem." – Paola atirou as palavras no ar, sem muito gosto que Marcelo prestasse atenção nelas. – "Mas foi tudo tão repentino assim?"

"Paola, foi mais rápido do que tu imagina..."

Enquanto Laura conversava com Paola, Marcelo chamou Júlio, que sentou-se em uma das poltronas da sala, e esticou-se, de maneira que só ele escutasse o que o amigo lhe dizia.

"Leva a Laura daqui, eu preciso falar com a Paola."

Júlio arregalou os olhos para Marcelo, "Mas como?" tentava dizer, mas se sentindo pressionado pelos gestos exagerados do amigo, chamou Laura:

"Vem comigo no restaurante?"

Laura, pega de surpresa, já ia saindo segurando o braço de Júlio, quando Paola começou a segui-la. Marcelo atravessou-se entre as duas, de maneira que Laura não percebeu nenhum movimento.

"Sai, Marcelo." – Paola tentou uma investida pelos dois lados, mas não teve sucesso. Marcelo a segurou pelos ombros e disse:

"Eu te amo."

Paola encarou-o fundo, e fez com que soltasse seus ombros. – "Então pra que fazer isso? Ficar com ela foi a maneira mais sensata que tu achou em me dizer isso?"

"Eu já falei isso um milhão de vezes! Só tu que ficava se fazendo...é a Camila não é? Ela que não deixava tu ficar comigo!"

"Nada a ver! A Camila sempre gostou de ti. E eu..." – Paola cruzou seus braços, esfregando as mãos por toda a extensão, até os ombros. Queria se sentir acolhida, protegida, mas parecia que a cada momento, caia. – "E eu comecei a gostar de ti também."

"Mas então..."

"Mas então, o quê? Ficar com ela, despertar nela aquele amor que ela sentia por ti, ajudou muito! Como tu foi idiota! Estúpido!"

"Eu chamo ela, agora! Eu conto tudo pra ela, toda a verdade! Ela vai entender, é tua amiga."

"Como tu é egoísta! Ela não é minha amiga só pra que eu possa namorar um guri que ela goste."

"Mas..."

"Mas, mas, mas! Tu só sabe dizer isso! Mas! Te digo, Marcelo! Nem pensa em acabar com ela e me procurar! Ou eu não respondo por mim!"

Paola tinha o olhar cheio de ódio, assustando Marcelo. Foi quando os dois levaram um susto, com a aparição de Camila na porta da sala, aos berros.

"Vocês não vão acreditar! A mamãe vai pra casa!" – Camila correu até Marcelo e lhe abraçou- "Não é perfeito?"

"Ela tá boa?"

"Ai, Celo" – Camila deu-lhe um selinho, fazendo com que Paola desviasse o olhar. – " Vamos com calma. Uma enfermeira vai cuidar dela, uma velha amiga do papai. Ai, to tão feliz!" – Camila correu até Paola, e abraçou a amiga – "E Celo, o que tu acha de chamarmos a Paola de nosso cupido?"

"Mas, porquê?"

"Não te faz, Paola! Eu sei que foi tu quem conversou com o Celo. Ai, gente! Obrigada por tudo. Vocês são os melhores amigos que uma pessoa pode ter."

Marcelo sentou-se no sofá, vendo que Paola enchia os olhos de lagrimas, no momento em que Camila caminhava na sua direção.

Delicate - Damien Rice


	8. Coração Dividido

"Posso abrir?"

"Não!"

Júlio segurava as mãos de Laura, enquanto ela forçava os olhos, deixando que ele a guiasse. Sentia apenas que o chão ia se inclinando, e que a grama já roçava em seus calcanhares. Quando ele aparecera misteriosamente naquela tarde de domingo na sua casa, foi para tira-la de uma situação que ainda lhe assustava. Esperava que Felipe chegaria na sexta-feira, mas quando no sábado, descobriu que ele só viria no outro fim de semana, ficou ainda mais desesperada. Pensou primeiro em ligar para ele, contar o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha coragem suficiente pra isso. Estava prestes a contar para Paola ou Camila, quando Júlio chegou na sua casa, e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse. Agora estava parada, com os olhos fechados, e na expectativa de saber qual era aquela surpresa.

"Tô escutando o barulho do rio..."

"Pode abrir!"

Laura realmente estava certa: os dois estavam a poucos passos da beira do rio que passava nas proximidades da cidade, mas a surpresa maior foi ver que em cima de uma toalha, que um dia tinha sido um lençol de casal, estava aquilo que ela poderia chamar de um piquenique digno de cinema.

"Júlio, não acredito!" – Ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe na boca, deixando-o ainda mais feliz. – "Nossa, eu nunca fiz piquenique na minha vida. E ganhar um depois de todas as coisas que estão acontecendo..."

"O que tá acontecendo?" – Júlio ajoelhou-se na toalha, alcançando um dos bolinhos ingleses que Laura desistiu de tentar alcançar depois da pergunta que ele lhe fizera.

"Ah, tu sabe...a situação da Camila mexeu com todo mundo."

"Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem, tu vai ver. O Marcelo me contou que ela já anda reagindo, abre os olhos, as vezes consegue dizer algumas palavras, mas na maior parte, dorme por causa dos sedativos."

"Uhn..." – Laura serviu-se de suco enquanto engolia um pedaço do bolinho – "Marcelo e Camila: tá aí um casal que eu nunca imaginei. Eles até que combinam sabe, mas quando a Camila falava que era apaixonada por ele, eu nunca imaginei que eles fossem de fato ficar juntos."

"E a Paola? Também pensava assim?"

"Nossa, Júlio. Que pergunta! A guria é melhor amiga da Camila, com certeza pensava a mesma coisa. Só tô comentando que eu não achava que ia dar certo."

"E nós dois, tu imaginava?"

"Pra ser sincera, nunca te vi como um namorado. Tu sempre foi meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu colega de trabalho, o único guri que eu confiava cem por cento. E por traz de tudo isso eu descobri que também te amava. E tu?"

"Tu nunca vai acreditar, mas eu já gostava de ti. Na noite do baile, eu ia conversar contigo, mas não te encontrava. Pra dizer a verdade, só te achei na saída. Mas tu tava completamente fora da casinha."

Laura abaixou a cabeça e segurou aquilo que julgara ser o inicio de um choro. Virou o rosto para o lado do rio, seus olhos ficaram cansados diante da luminosidade radiante do sol que fazia naquela tarde.

* * *

Desde às duas horas, Marcelo estava com Camila. A namorada o mantinha praticamente preso dentro do seu quarto, enquanto lhe mostrava algumas fotos que encontrara na véspera, onde na maioria, estava o quinteto.

"Nossa, já é quase quatro horas. Eu acho que vou pra casa, né." – Marcelo levantou-se e viu a cara de Camila contorcer-se, de maneira que ele não teve como não entender.

"Fica pelo menos pro café. Tu sabe que só tu me faz esquecer tudo que tá acontecendo..."

"Tá, então só me deixa ir no banheiro."

Marcelo fechou a porta do quarto, e respirou fundo. Por alguns instantes, se sentia livre de toda aquela encenação. Precisa de ar puro, algo que lhe fizesse esquecer toda aquela situação em que se metera e não fazia idéia de como sair. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente da casa. Foi quando reparou que havia mais alguém ali, pelo jeito, buscando também um pouco mais de ar puro.

"Pensei que enfermeiras não fumassem."

"Por isso que nós fumamos escondidas, pra que vocês continuem pensando dessa maneira."

Marcelo caminhou até o banco que ela estava sentada, e se ajeitou no seu lado. A enfermeira que cuidava da mãe de Camila não deveria passar dos 30 anos, já que possuía um corpo e um porte de dar inveja em muita guria de 17 anos. Jogando o cigarro fora, e estendendo a mão para Marcelo, ela apresentou-se.

"Ana Lúcia, mas pode me chamar de Ana."

"Eu sou o ..."

"O Marcelo, eu sei. Qualquer um que converse com a Camila sabe quem tu é. Mas me fala, por que parece que tu tá mais arrasado com essa situação do que ela? Parece que quem tá sofrendo é tu."

"Parece? Nossa, eu jamais podia imaginar numa coisa dessas. Mas comigo tá tudo bem."

"Mesmo? Anda, me fala a verdade...qual é o problema? Namoro é assim mesmo, as vezes surge umas situações que a gente precisa encarar junto com o outro, e te digo, não tem jeito melhor de passar uma situação tão difícil como essa."

"É, eu sei...to me dando ao máximo pra ajuda a Mila, mas sei lá..."

"Posso ser bem sincera contigo? Promete que não vai ficar bravo?"

"Claro, fala."

"Tu e a Mila funcionam como amigos. Namorados, não sei."  
"Mas..."

"É só o que eu penso, e eu meio que entendi tudo. Tu não pode acabar com ela, por causa da situação, mas no final das contas, quem tá se acabando é tu."

Marcelo abaixou a cabeça, e sem saber por que, continuou o assunto com aquela recém conhecida.

"E se isso fosse verdade. Como alguém conseguiria sair duma situação dessas?"

Ana levantou-se e ficou parada na frente de Marcelo, com um sorriso enigmático e sedutor. Ele reparou naquele mulherão que lhe encarava, percebendo que até poderia se sentir atraído por ele, mas estava tão preocupado e ansioso pela resposta, que nem tinha tempo para continuar alguma investida.– "Só te digo uma coisa: têm situações que a gente precisa ser um pouco egoísta, pra ajudar os dois lados."

* * *

"E quando que é a tal viagem pra Porto Alegre?"

"Parece que é na quarta. Tu não vai, Laura?"

"Eu não. Mesmo se eu passar no vestibular, não vou ter como cursar mesmo."

"É, eu tô indo só por fazer mesmo. Dúvido que eu passe de primeira, também."

Já passava das quatro e meia quando os dois decidiram parar de comer. Depois, seguiu-se uma conversa sobre os planos que cada um tinha para o próximo ano, e sobre a tal viagem. Todos os anos o colégio levava seus alunos até a capital, onde realizavam as provas do vestibular, e retornavam para casa ainda no fim do dia. Cansada daquele assunto, Laura levantou-se e caminhou até onde Júlio estava sentado. Descruzando as pernas e deitando-se um pouco, Júlio pode acomodar Laura, que deitou sua cabeça em seu peito, e ali ficaram conversando vendo o sol ainda forte de verão iluminar as águas calmas do rio.

"Tu pretende casar com quantos anos?"

"Nossa, guri. Nunca pensei numa coisa dessas. Sei lá, 24, 25 anos. E tu?"

"Eu queria casar mais cedo, aproveitar melhor a vida à dois."

"Nossa, quem te escuta pensa que tu é carente, né." – Laura esticou o braço e alcançou os cabelos de Júlio, e ficou assim brincando, enrolando alguns chumaços de cabelo dele.

"Não é carente, mas se eu estiver namorando sério uma pessoa nos meus 21, eu vou querer casar de uma vez."

"E casa? Dinheiro? Isso não conta?"

"Pra isso que existem os pais!" – Júlio e Laura riram juntos. Um vento pouco comum naquela época do ano batia de leve, balançando aos poucos os cabelos dela. Olhavam para o horizonte, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele lhe jurando amor eterno por pensamento, mas com medo e vergonha de falar. Ela, pensando se ele tivesse lhe dito que a amava antes.

"E tu quer ter quantos filhos?"

Laura levou um choque tão grande, que gelou por completa, interrompendo a brincadeira com os cabelos de Júlio, que percebeu a reação nada normal dela.

"O que foi?"

"Nada...é que eu..."

Antes que ela pudesse começar um desabafo, que poderia muito bem lhe custar tudo que viria pela frente ao lado de Júlio, ele fez que ia se levantar, de uma maneira tão assustada, que Laura pensou por um segundo que já tinha contado a verdade para ele.

"Eu acho que a gente se sentou em cima de um formigueiro! Te levanta!"

Laura ainda assustada, mas um pouco mais aliviada, levantou-se apressadamente, mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando Júlio sorriu, segurando seus braços e a empurrando para que ambos caíssem dentro das águas do rio.

"Tu ficou maluco!" – Laura empurrava as mechas molhadas de cabelo para traz, de maneira que pudesse ver as risadas de Júlio. –"Idiota." – Mesmo assustada, ela abraçou-o e beijou-lhe.

Foi quando Júlio afundou a mãe direita, e tirou do bolso da sua bermuda aquilo que parecia dois cordões com um pingente em forma de coração. Ele quebrou o coração ao meio, e colocou o fio prateado em volta do pescoço de Laura, que ficou segurando-o enquanto ele colocava seu cordão.

"Não sei quanto tempo a gente vai continuar juntos, nem sei se depois que nós sairmos daqui, a gente mais continuar. Mas eu precisava que tu tocasse, de alguma maneira, aquilo que eu só sinto, mas não sei de dizer."

"Júlio...Eu..." – Laura chorava, mas suas lagrimas se confundiam com os pingos que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Num ímpeto de desejo em também lhe retribuir o gesto, Laura abraçou Júlio, que o aceitou, pensando que jamais queria estar em outro lugar naquele momento. Laura pensava o mesmo. Chegou perto do seu ouvido esquerdo, e quase que num sussurro disse:

"Te amo."

Brighter Than Sunshine - Aqualung


	9. Segredos

"Tu deveria conversar com ele."

"Mas Laura, não é meio, sei lá, cedo pra ter uma conversa dessas? Sabe, faz menos de um mês que a gente tá junto, e..."

"Mila, se tu realmente quer que as coisas aconteçam, acho que tu precisa falar com ele."

"Mas será que dói?"

"Falar não, mas na hora dói um pouquinho"

"Ai, sua pervertida." – Camila bateu de leve no ombro de Laura, rindo. – "Bom, agora só tenho que criar coragem."

"Tu vai se encontrar com ele?"

"A gente marcou pra se encontrar lá em casa. Hoje é o último dia pra pagar a viagem pra capital."

"E tu vai? Pensei que tu não queria fazer faculdade na capital."

"Eu não tava afim, mas meu pai insistiu. Só pra saber como eu me sairia. Aff, quer saber, vou fingir que eu vou, guardar o dinheiro pra mim, e deu. Tu não vai ne?"

"Não. Nem tem motivo, por que mesmo que eu passe no vestibular, eu não tenho como me mudar pra Porto."

"É isso mesmo que eu penso. Bah, sem falar na mudança de ares, de pessoas, de costumes...é tudo tão..."

"Confuso?"

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca."

As duas caminharam mais meia quadra até chegarem à casa da amiga. Quem as recepcionou foi a mãe de Paola, dizendo que a amiga estava no quarto, e que provavelmente estaria dormindo.

"Uma hora dessas, tia? Ma já passa do meio-dia!"

"Pois é, Mila. Ela anda meio estranha, vocês que sempre andaram com ela, não sabem o que aconteceu?"

Camila e Laura se olharam sem saber o que responder. – "Olha, tia. Ela não tá passando por nada, nem de amores ela tá por ai. Quer dizer, tu entende né?

"Sim...entendendo, Laurinha." – A mãe de Paola ainda lembrou as meninas, que se fossem acorda-la, era para avisa-la que dentro de meia hora, ela estaria pondo o almoço na mesa.

As duas abriram a porta, com o máximo de cuidado, sem fazer o menor ruído. O quarto entre as escuras, e Paola deitada de barriga para cima, toda descoberta pelo fino lençol que se amontoara em seus pés. Laura notou o rádio ainda ligado, e Camila se postou ao lado da cama, agitando a amiga com os braços.

"Camila?" – Paola relutava em abrir os olhos, enquanto a amiga sentava ao seu lado. Esfregando um pouco os punhos fechados nos olhos, pode perceber a presença de Laura, que se juntou a elas.

"Então dorminhoca." - Camila acendeu a luz do pequeno abajur rosa, em cima do criado-mudo, forçando ainda mais os olhos da amiga. – "Um motivo pra faltar a aula."

Paola virou-se, e procurou os chinelos, e mesmo sem acha-los, caminhou até a janela, abrindo de leve as cortinas.

"Ai, gurias. Só vocês que vão na aula. Não tem mais nada pra estudar, todas as recuperações já foram marcadas, não tô em nenhuma...prefiro ficar em casa e..."

"Pára, Paola." – Laura riu da situação, enquanto se escorava na pequena cômoda. – " A gente sabe por que tu tá faltando..."

"Sabem?" – Paola não sabia o que correra pela sua espinha, mas tinha certeza que não era nenhuma formiga ou semelhante.

"Tu tá passando por uma depressão pré-formatura!" – Camila riu da piada de Laura, e atirou um travesseiro na amiga, que segurou-o antes que a atingisse. Paola sorria amarelo para as amigas.

"Alguma novidade?"

"Fora a agitação pra viagem...nada. Tu vai? Por que eu e a Camila estávamos pensando em fazer alguma coisa no sábado. Algo só das mulheres, já que os guris vão."

"Ai, gurias. Minha mãe já pagou, e não adianta eu não ir. Mas eu queria muito passar uma tarde com vocês."

"Olha só Mila. A gente que tá namorando, e a Paola que não pode se encontrar com as amigas!"

As três riram, duas pela mesma causa, e uma para que não começasse a dizer, toda a verdade que tinha guardado. Camila levantou-se e conferiu no relógio de pulso que já passava um pouco, da uma da tarde.

"Gurias, eu preciso ir. Marquei de encontrar o Marcelo lá em casa, e eu preciso almoçar ainda."

"Não quer almoçar aqui em casa, Mila?"

"Ai, amiga, eu adoraria. Mas eu tenho que pegar o dinheiro com o pai, ainda."

"Mas tu não tinha dito que não ia?"

"Ela não vai" – Laura levantou-se e se pôs ao lado de Camila. – "Só vai pegar o dinheiro, se esconder o sábado inteiro lá em casa, e guardar o dinheiro."

"Espertinha. E tu, Laurinha? Não quer almoçar aqui?"

"Não dá amiga. Mas fica pra próxima." – Laura a abraçou. Nesse momento, Paola sentiu algo estranho, e como se uma voz a tivesse assoprado, falou sem mesmo ter noção do que aquilo significava.

"O Júlio já sabe?"

Laura arregalou os olhos, enquanto Camila encarava as duas sem entender nada. Paola fechou os olhos, lutando consigo mesma, para manter a calma, enquanto Laura tentava entender as palavras da amiga.

"Até quando tu vai esconder isso dele?" – Paola voltou a repetir aquilo que ecoava em sua cabeça. Laura sorriu amarelo para a amiga, e puxou Camila pelo braço, alegando a insanidade da amiga. Paola sentou-se na cama, e ali ficou tentando entender as coisas que mencionara.

* * *

Marcelo caminhava sem muita atenção. Dois motoristas já haviam buzinado para ele, que atravessava as ruas sem cuidar de vinha algum carro. Na verdade, só prestava atenção naquilo que sua mente planejava. Não podia mais viver aquela ilusão, enganando tanto Camila, como a si mesmo. Se lembrava como se fosse hoje, a conversa que tivera com Ana, e quanto ela o fez pensar. E até demais, já que passavam-se semanas desde que se encontraram na frente da casa. Repetia as palavras que ensaiara durante todo o trajeto, e cada uma, a cada passo, lhe parecia mais canalha. Mas já não tinha tempo para mudar o roteiro, ou era aquilo, ou teria que continuar com aquela farsa.

Abriu o portão, e entrou pela porta da frente. Notou que não havia ninguém na sala, e parou ao pé da escada. Olhou lá para cima, e não percebeu o menor ruído. Ouviu barulho na cozinha. O coração em disparado. Os pensamentos, agora mais embaralhados. O suor a escorrer pela testa. Quando chegou na porta que ligava o pequeno corredor à cozinha teve um choque: Dr. Luís um pouco inclinado, parado na porta que dava acesso ao pátio da casa, beijava calorosamente Ana. Ela afastou os dois lábios, e ainda com um sorriso enigmático, veio cair com seu olhar cravejante em cima de Marcelo, que de tão assustado, virou e saiu correndo.

"O que foi? Viu alguma coisa?" – Dr. Luís caminhou até a porta que antes Marcelo havia visto tudo, e percebeu que a porta da frente estava entreaberta. – " Ana...tu deixou a porta aberta?"

Ana caminhou até aonde ele estava, tentando, nervosa, riscar o isqueiro que não parava em sua mão tremula. – "É...acho que sim."

* * *

A noite chegou, e junto dela, algumas nuvens, que encobriram a pequena cidade em poucas horas. Laura e Júlio voltavam da sorveteria a pé, enquanto ele tentava convence-la a ir até a sua casa.

"Vai, alguns minutinhos...meus pais vão naquela festa chata do clube...a gente aluga uns filmes, come uma pipoca...qualquer coisa."

Laura sorriu e acabou cedendo ao convite de Júlio. Em seguida, a chuva que começara fina aumentou a força, fazendo-os correr até se abrigarem na varanda da casa de Júlio. Tal foi a surpresa para os dois, quando ao chegarem lá, encontrarem Marcelo de pé, escorado na parede.

"Também veio aqui pra se proteger da chuva?"

"É..." – Marcelo notou a presença de Laura, e pensou que tinha perdido a viagem. Não poderia contar o que vira com ela ali. Queria que o menor número de pessoas soubessem, e preferia que antes de mais nada, Júlio o orientasse. – "Vocês estão encharcados."

Júlio destrancou a porta, e foi buscar duas toalhas para que ele e Laura se secassem.

"Então, Marcelo. Pagou a excursão?"

"Sim. A Mila me contou que tu também não vai, Laura. Por quê?"

"Ai, mesmo se eu passar, não vou morar lá."

"Mas o Júlio vai fazer também, e não vai morar na capital."

"O que vocês tão falando de mim?"

Júlio apareceu com as duas toalhas, e entregou uma para Laura. Eles ainda falaram mais um pouco sobre a viagem, até que Laura pediu para ir ao banheiro. Marcelo esperou que a amiga fechasse a porta do lavabo, para chegar mais perto de Júlio, e lhe dizer aos sussurros o real motivo de sua vinda.

"Cara, tenho pouco tempo. Mas o que eu tenho pra te contar é sério. Hoje, quando eu fui me encontrar com a Camila, lá na casa dela, eu...eu peguei o pai dela com a enfermeira. Os dois se beijando, na cozinha."

Júlio ficou ainda um tempo encarando o amigo, boquiaberto. Passado o susto, Júlio soltou uma risada irônica e voltou a encarar o amigo.

"Coitada da Camila. Já não basta ter a mãe doente, um namorado que nem gosta dela..."

"Pára, Júlio. Não é bem assim."

"Ah, não. Tu só é apaixonado pela Paola, a melhor amiga da guria. Mas tá com ela."

"Qual é a tua, Júlio? Primeiro me crucifica por que eu quero acabar com a Camila, agora me fala que eu tô fazendo errado em continuar com ela. Quer saber o que eu fui fazer na casa dela? Eu fui terminar com ela. Não agüento mais essa farsa."

* * *

Laura tinha dado descarga. Conferiu uma ultima vez: nenhuma mancha de sangue. Abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos, enquanto encarava-se no espelho. Foi quando reparou no tom de sussurro que a conversa se desenrolava na sala, e colou o ouvido esquerdo na porta, mantendo a torneira ainda ligada.

"E tu acha que a Paola ia te aceitar de volta?"

"Eu sei que não. Mas assim eu não estaria enganado ninguém. Olha, vou pra casa...diz que eu mandei um beijo pra Laura." – Marcelo abriu a porta e percebeu que a chuva ainda caia forte. Sem importar-se com ela, saiu caminhando pela rua, sentindo como se cada gota daquela chuva lavasse sua alma.

Ouvindo: Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne


End file.
